1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible and disposable container which, when folded, has a compact wedge-shaped configuration yet when unfolded provides a receptacle having side and end walls which are relatively high compared to the length and width of the container bottom. More specifically, the invention relates to a container which may be used as a sanitary pet litter station and provides a confined area accessable to pets that holds pet litter absorbent material.
Today, many people keep pets, such as cats and dogs, for personal enjoyment and companionship. However, one objectional aspect of taking proper care of pets, particularly when the pet's access to the out-of-doors is limited, is providing sanitary toilet or litter facilities for them. In order to prevent unpleasant odors or unhealthy conditions from developing in litter facilities which are kept in, for example, a house, apartment, or hotel room, the facilities must be frequently cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, pet owners have used newspapers, ground clay, and sand confined in a separate tray, box, or pan as a litter facility even though cleaning was inconvenient.
More recently, proposals have been made for self-contained, completely disposable packages which include not only litter absorbent material but also a confining container. Such packages are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,052 (Sweeney); 3,170,618 (Sweeney); 3,227,137 (Goldman et al.); 3,581,975 (Riccio); and 3,684,155 (Smith).
Another pet litter container, sold under the trademark "Kitty Karton" by Scientific Pet, Cleveland, Ohio, includes a rectangular box-board container scored to fold into a flat configuration having a shallow rectangular cross-section or side or end elevation. All side walls of the unfolded container are of equal height. The folded container is sealed by a strip of tape to hold litter material therein.